A Just Ending
by Sailorme120
Summary: Alex finds Karen Parker, but what exactly happens? A short one shot just finishing up the secret cut scene from the game it urked me that they left me hanging, so I finished it for them. R&R please!


"I know." Karen heard the harsh voice whisper in her ears, stopping her heart in her chest.

Although years before the voice was warm and inviting, all it did now was make her skin tremble and her blood run cold. "No"

She turned slowly to look at him, her back pressed as hard as it could against the wall of the elevator. Shadowed by the hood, his eyes stared down cold at her. Her breathing grew frantic, and tears began to swell in her eyes. She knew this was the end. The man before her was not the man she had known so long ago. The virus that stood there was only a shell of what was left of Alex Mercer.

"Alex, please." She begged, her voice shaking with fear.

"You sold me out!" He yelled, slamming his hands on either side of her.

"I'm sorry." She yelped.

Leaning into her, he breathed heavy on her neck, his lips right by her ears. "It's too late for apologies."

"Oh god." She quivered, closing her eyes tight, prepared for the worst.

The only thoughts that could occupy her mind now were of how horribly she would die. But she regretted nothing. She knew Alex could only cause pain now. She had studied him and the virus for years. She had hardened herself to the fact that he was no longer a man, only a walking virus.

For a moment she felt herself a fool. She should have known better than to trust that specter. She knew Alex could change shape. She knew he could be anyone he wanted. She also knew he could have killed her long before they entered the elevator. But the fact was he wanted to see her fear. He wanted her to suffer as he suffered.

"You should have known better than to think black watch could protect you." Alex said, backing away with a wicked grin on his face.

Karen slid down to the floor, sobbing, knowing this was the end. "I know. I know."

"It's sad it had to come to this, Karen. I truly think we could have helped each other." Alex stated as he stared down at her, his piercing blue eyes penetrating her very soul. "But you know what I have to do. You know things that I need to know."

Karen looked up at him, her vision cloudy, her mind focused on survival. "Please. Alex. I'll tell you anything!"

Again he grinned, shaking his head. "I know you will. You'll tell me everything."

Her eyes went wide. She did not want to become a part of him. She didn't want to be just another screaming entity that was the living, breathing, walking black light virus. "Please. I didn't want to. They made me. They used me to get to you. Please." She pleaded.

"It doesn't matter anymore, Karen." He stepped toward her. "Nothing matters anymore."

"Oh god." She said, burying her face in her hands. This was the end for her.

"Because we have a past," Alex said, bending down next to her. "I'll make it quick."

Karen looked up at him, searching for any humanity left, any sign of the man she once knew. But all she could see was a monster.

She watched, silent, her chest heaving, as a red and black substance consumed Alex's arms, and transformed them into large, deadly claws. She knew those claws were for her. Picturing the agony they would cause her as she died, their sharp ridged blades running through her body, she let out one last sob.

With only half a second, Alex reached across, wrapping his claws around her skull, and forced her to her feet. "I really am sorry it came to this."

With one swift motion, her neck snapped, her head severed and her body began to meld with his. The moment Karen Parker's mind became a part of the collective of memories Alex could see exactly what she had seen.

Black watch, the experiment, all of it rushed through his mind. But more importantly, memories of the two of them. They were happy at one point. So their being romantically involved was the truth. A ring, a dress, it all came into him. Yes, they were in love, deeply in love. But that was then. Now he would never love anyone. Now, his only concern in life was this virus, and how to rid the world of it. He knew he was the cause, so he knew he had to find the answer. The Alex Mercer that Karen Parker loved was dead. And although this man wore his face, he was nothing but a virus.


End file.
